diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Reapers
Reapers were the minions of Malthael, created with the intent of purging humanity from Creation and bringing an end to the Eternal Conflict.2013-08-23, Diablo III Reaper of Souls Interview with Josh Mosqueira GC2013. YouTube, accessed on 2013-09-08 Lore The Reapers were a macabre combination of ghastly spirits and baleful constructs. The force was primarily led by angels, with undead and other thralls serving under them. Information on the Reapers is scarce as most who encountered them perished. The Horadrim Lorath Nahr was an exception, and he took notes of the Reapers he encountered where no one else could. Reapers of angelic origin are quite different from their relatives of the High Heavens. Many Reapers show pale, tangible skin, and some (like Anarchs) even have faces, although those appear like eyeless masks with disfigured facial features and a menacing grin. Others, like Death Maidens, are translucent and composed of ethereal streams. Tangible Reapers also have dark red blood (as opposed to the glowing blood that angels usually possess). Many of the angels in Reaper ranks are very similar to regular angels, but some (like Ghastly Seraphs) are changed beyond reason. The majority of angelic Reapers either lose their wings, or display the skeletal and gray remnants of them. History Malthael departed Heaven after the destruction of the Worldstone.Book of Cain Those of his servants who found him in Pandemonium never returned to Heaven, and gathered to his side.Book of Adria: A Diablo Bestiary The Reapers were active on Sanctuary two months of Diablo's defeat at the Crystal Arch.Diablo III: Storm of Light (Paperback). Book Depository, accessed on 2013-09-05 Phantoms abducted humans in the night, as part of a process of gauging Sanctuary's defenses.Storm of Light Souls of humans were researched and weaponized to augment the Angelic HostDiablo III, Arma Mortis. When Malthael's forces struck, they attacked all of Sanctuary, including Westmarch, Ivgorod, Caldeum, and the Necropolis. At Ivgorod, four of the Patriarchs were killed, while at the Necropolis, many of the Priests of Rathma were slain, including their leader. What transpired at Caldeum is unclear, but the Nephalem and Tyrael believed that the Iron Wolves would be able to defend the city, just as they had done so against Belial. At Westmarch, an army of Reapers was raised from the city's slain defenders.2013-11-04, Reaper of Souls™ First Look: Westmarch Bestiary. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2013-11-06 At Westmarch at least however, the Reapers were defeated, and Malthael himself fell in the Pandemonium Fortress at the hands of the Nephalem.Diablo III, Act V In-game The Reapers are not seen until the player reaches Act V of Diablo III. Many of the Reapers deal Cold damage, so encounters can be made easier by stacking Cold resistance, or by making use of the Talisman of Aranoch. Exceptions include Urzael and his Fire Maidens, who deal Fire damage instead. Champion, Rare and Unique Reapers will also also have their respective elemental affixes. All Reapers, even those that are presumed to be undead, have their own unit type ("Reaper"). This means that bonus damage against undead, demons etc. will have no effect on Reapers, and no items with bonus against Reapers exist in-game. At many occasions, blue spirits can be seen possessing the still-living soldiers of Westmarch, turning them into Revenants. Once the Revenants are slain, these spirits are released. Composition Leaders *Malthael *Urzael Champions *Balzael *Catharis *Drygha *Esiel *Kasadya *Lamiel *Mordrath *Seraziel *Soul Scavenger *Xoren *Zalud Followers and Troops *Anarchs *Corpse Raisers *Death Maidens *Exarchs *Executioners *Exorcists *Fire Maidens *Ghastly Seraphs *Phantoms *Prison Wardens *Punishers *Revenant Archers *Revenant Shield Guards *Revenant Soldiers *Shadows of Death *Summoned Archers *Summoned Shield Guards *Summoned Soldiers *Summoners of the Dead *Vicious Hounds *Westmarch Hounds *Winged Assassins Trivia *The Reapers have erroneously been referred to as a "demonic host" in promotional materials.2014-08-05, Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Ultimate Evil Edition available August 19. EB Games, accessed on 2014-08-06 *A possible logo for the Reapers is seen in Book of Adria: A Diablo Bestiary. However, the logo appears to depict a (Fallen?) demon, which would not be among the ranks of the Reapers. References Category:Reapers Category:Angelic orders